Soldier and the fox
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: When i modern day soldier gets knocked into a mountain he winds up passing through a portal into the world of Naruto. Now with a new look, a strange new power, and a mysterious sword he vows to protect Konoha's neighborhood jinchuriki. Pairings inside.
1. Soldier and the Fox

Ok so i'm gonna try and just write a straight up Naruto fic.

Even though I don't like writing a fic with a whole bunch of other fics that could overshadow it,

Oh well the idea seems sound I just need a assistant of sorts to help keep my Lazy Writer Syndrome at bay. Pairings will be Naruhina, OC x Anko, and a diff OC x Kurenai.

-spots a lawyer-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO -grumbles- lucky Kishimoto-baka.

Oh well ON WITH SHOW!

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Soldier and the fox...

Sighing Daniel Reaver was getting a new mission brief, though he paid it little attention. At 21 he was waiting for his military contract to be up so he could go to college, get a job, and all the good stuff guys at age 21 like to think about. He was currently wearing the standard US Military uniform, camo pants and jacket, helmet with cover, boots, and "bulletproof" vest. Sighing he picked up his rifle and brought to the ready as they left the C130. From what he actually paid attention to in the briefing they were sent to investigate strange lights that had appeared on Mt. Fuji in Japan, now normally they would right it off as some kids very determined to play a prank on the older generation, but the lights persisted for about a month before they realized something was up. So they called in the US Military, after all they were the world police.

Getting out of the plane at a air base that was as close as possible to Mt Fuji they jumped on a helicopter and went the rest of the way to Mt Fuji. Open touching down they split into groups of two. After three hours of looking around Daniel and his partner were resting close to one of the caves on the mountain, when one of the rocks he was sitting on crumbled a little, causing him to fall backwards, and the cave he had been sitting in front of had a VERY steep downward slope. Looking up he saw his partner grinning maliciously, just before he kicked him in the face. Falling Daniel closed his eyes, expecting death to meet him at the bottom, however if he had kept his eyes open he would have seen bright multicolored eyes surrounding him.

After what he assumed was a half hour of falling, his back smacked against hard earth. Opening his eyes he saw that his military gear had been replaced by a black t-shirt with a set of kanji going down one arm, a pair of baggy brown cargo pants tucked neatly into a pair of black combat boots, and he saw his hands had a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Shrugging he reached to run a hand over his scalp, and was shocked to find his hair had grown back out. Jogging over to a nearby pond he saw that his hair had in fact grown back out, with black bangs hanging almost over his eyes, and he also saw a sword hilt poking over his right shoulder. Shaking his head he quickly looked around and saw he was in the middle of a forest. Scratching his head he then noticed a giant wall to the west of him. Walking in the direction of the wall he came upon a gate, which wasn't guarded that well with only two guards in green flak jackets, weird headbands with something etched into them, and blue long sleeve shirts and pants, the both of them were asleep. Walking right past the gate he heard a loud cheer and saw a drunk man pass him.

"Excuse me sir," Daniel called out, causing the drunkard come to a stumbling stop "what's today's date."

"Why my good man," the drunkard slurred, the smell of alcohol evident on his breath, "it be October 10th, the day we in Konoha commemorate the defeat of the Kyubi and the death of our Fourth Hokage."

Not sure what a "Kyubi" or a "Fourth Hokage" was he simply thanked the man, and then puzzled on how he understood him completely and wondered where he was. Upon hearing loud cheers he followed them in hopes of getting answers, only to be revolted at what he saw. There in the middle of the street was a little blonde haired boy, no older than four years old from the look of him, wearing a heavily stained white t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue sandals. His blonde hair seemed to defy gravity as it was sticking up all over the place, his cerulean eyes were filled with fear, and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. Surrounding the boy was a massive amount of adults with weapons of every manner from broken bottles to swords. It was then Daniel saw to his horror one of the adults smash a bottle into the blonde kids face. Right as someone was about to hit the kid with a pipe they found a fist in their face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people," he shouted, before pointing in the blonde kids direction, "assaulting a innocent child like that."

"That is no child it is a demon," shouted someone in the crowd. Snorting at the crowd Daniel drew the sword from his back and rested the tip on the ground.

"Then if you want to kill this demon," Daniel said to the crowd, anger evident in his voice and sarcasm dripping at the word demon, "you'll have to go through me to do it."

It was at this point a man in a black kimono with black eyes, black hair parted to the sides, and a heavily scarred face walked from the crowd.

"Move aside gaijin Fugaku Uchiha demands it," the man ordered in a commanding voice, acting like his name meant something.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me," Daniel asked sarcastically, causing the crowd to gasp in shock. It was at this point the man, identified as Fugaku Uchiha, glared at him.

"I am the head of the Uchiha Clan, you will step aside gaijin," Fugaku demanded, thinking Daniel would step aside now that Fugaku had declared who he was.

"And let you harm this kid fat chance," Daniel stated, his resolve cemented.

"Then I shall have to remove you," Fugaku stated simply, before glaring at the boy who was now hiding as best he could behind Daniel's leg, "and then destroy the demon myself."

With that Fugaku snapped his fingers and two people with animal masks and black hair stepped from the crowd, drew their weapons, and charged at Daniel, thinking they would make quick work of him. Sneering Daniel suddenly felt a strange itch at the back of his mind, almost like it was trying to tell him something. Trusting his instincts he opened his mind and then slammed his fist on the ground, causing two columns of earth to envelope the two that had charged at him. Looking on in shock at what had just happened Fugaku noticed the look of confusion on Daniel's face Fugaku assumed he hadn't had anything like that happen. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Fugaku was about to charge forward, when he got slammed by a massive amount of Killer Intent.

"Enough of this," a old voice said calmly, though it betrayed the amount of authority he had, "ANBU take these villagers to Ibiki and tell him he can do what he wills with them" a elderly man stated before turning to Fugaku Uchiha, "and as for you Fugaku Uchiha you will be stripped of rank and pay for the next six months and you will no longer lead the Konoha Ninja Police Force until I deem that you are truly willing to protect it's citizens, ALL of them."

Fugaku merely scoffed before walking off, just as a large number of people in animal masks and cloaks appeared and took the villagers away. It was then the old man turned and looked right at Daniel, though he had a sense of curiosity.

"You," the old man called, pointing to Daniel, "what is your name?"

Looking around nervously he was about to try and run for it, when he remembered a Japanese name from a name generator off the internet.

"My name is Kyousuke Yamada," Daniel answered, "but where I come from it's considered polite to introduce yourself first."

"Ah forgive my rudeness then," the old man apologized, before slightly tipping his hat, with the symbol for fire in the middle, "my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure no sato."

Noticing Daniel wasn't moving Sarutobi held up both his hands, to show he wouldn't harm the little boy, still cowering somewhat behind Daniel's leg. Sighing to himself he bent down to the blonde's level.

"Naruto-chan," Sarutobi called to the boy behind Daniel's leg, "it's me your ojiji-san."

It was then the boy, now known to Daniel as Naruto, curiously peeked out from behind Daniel's leg and looked at the old man in a frightened way.

"Really then tell me something that only my ojiji-san would know," Naruto demanded. Causing the old man to chuckle.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, you are currently four years old, your favorite food is ramen, and you detest the color orange," Sarutobi answered, causing a massive grin to appear on Naruto's face, before he went from behind Daniel's leg and glomped the old man. Shrugging Daniel sheathed his new sword, which he decided to name late, and watched the interaction between the two. Just then Naruto acted as if he remembered something, than ran over to Daniel and bowed to him.

"Arigato Yamada-san," Naruto said gratefully, causing Daniel to chuckle.

"Think nothing of it Naruto," Daniel said, smiling at the little boy, before glaring at the Hokage and then walking away.

"Hold there Yamada-san," Sarutobi ordered, and noticed that Daniel wasn't stopping. Sighing he ran through a quick series of hand signs and then slammed his open palm onto the ground, causing a wall of earth to appear in front of Daniel. Looking at the wall of earth in surprise, Daniel tried to see if the power ha d earlier was still there, and just how much control over the earth it gave him. So he placed a open palm on the wall and concentrated, but nothing happened. Shrugging he turned and looked at Sarutobi.

"Come with me please i'd like to ask you a few questions," Sarutobi said, though you could hear the tone in his voice that said it wasn't a suggestion. Following the old man, Daniel carefully looked at people out of the corner of his, and noticed that a lot of people where sending glares Naruto's way. At first Daniel was wondering what Naruto could have done to cause people to hate him so much.

'_I know most countries hate us Americans being there_,' Daniel thought, '_but these people treat him like he's some kind of walking plague or something_.'

It was then he noticed they were heading towards a three story tower, with the symbol for fire in the middle of the roof facing them. Once they got inside he saw it was sparsely decorated, an occasional picture and potted plant here and there. Once they got to the third floor they entered a office, with a desk stacked high with what he assumed was paperwork. It was then the old man sat behind the desk and proceeded to stare at Daniel, as if he were trying to peer into his very soul.

"Yamada-san I must say you have somewhat peaked my interest this night," Sarutobi announced, getting up from his desk and walking around, a hand brushing along the edges of the desk, "you come into Konoha as foreigner, you have no idea of our customs, you fight a clan head and two high ranking members of the Konoha Ninja Police Force, you display a kekkei genkai that has not been seen since before the founding of the shinobi villages, you use a katana that has long since thought to be lost, you defend a boy that the village hates with, what i'm assuming, little thought for recognition or reward, you don't even know the boy, and you defend him with little thought of your own welfare and safety. Now why is that?"

"It's what I was trained to do,"Daniel replied simply, Sarutobi merely nodded at this accepting the answer, for now. Feeling a tug at his leg Daniel looked down and saw the boy from earlier looking up at him with a mixture of awe and suspicion.

"Arigato again Yamada-san," the boy thanked him, causing Daniel to smile and ruffle the kids hair.

"You know I never got your name kiddo," Daniel stated, smiling at the boy who immediately perked up and gave him a fox-like grin.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki," the kid, now identified as Naruto, proclaimed proudly, "the next Hokage."

Daniel chuckled and lightly patted Naruto's head, before tossing him up onto his shoulder and then sending his own grin at the boy.

"That sounds like a mighty tall goal there kiddo," Daniel stated, just before he heard Naruto yawn, "but it sounds like you need to get some sleep first."

Nodding Naruto gave Daniel directions to where he stayed, which turned out to be a building with a sign that had 'CONDEMNED' written in bright red letters across on of the doors. Shrugging it off, but still feeling a small bit of concern for the boy, Daniel went inside to find the place to be a wreck. The walls were either covered in black mold or peeling, in some places you could see clear through walls, he swore he saw rats running across the floor, and every time he took a step he was afraid he would fall through the floor and go straight to hell. Continuing to follow Naruto he found himself in the basement, perhaps the most stable part of the house, which had a bed that looked ready to collapse in one corner of the room, the walls looked little better than the rest of the building, though there was considerably less mold, and he noticed that the pipes were leaking, causing the foundation to weaken steadily.

'_The barracks we had in Iraq were bad but never this bad_,' Daniel thought, putting Naruto on the bed, just before he noticed Naruto's look of fear.

"Yamada-san can you sleep in the bed with me tonight," Naruto pleaded, the fear evident in his voice and eyes.

"Fine," Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair, "but i'm sleeping on top of the covers."

Letting out a cheer Naruto quickly burrowed under the "blanket" that was on his bed and closed his eyes, while Daniel prayed to God for guidance in the matter. After he got through saying his bedtime prayers Daniel got ontop of the covers and went to sleep.

'_This kid seriously needs someone kind in his life_,' was Daniel's last thought before he drifted off into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

SO how did you guys like this chapter?

And i'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you people will think the story is a little cliché.

As for the Kekkei Genkai and the katana I will try to explain those at a later chapter, just having trouble coming up with a cool name for them cause I want to the kekkei genkai to be earth related. So any suggestions would be welcome.

Til my next chapter Ja Ne.


	2. Friends

So three reviews…oh well is better than no reviews.

So I will update now :D.

Oh well this one is kind of a time skip.

I hope you all enjoy it .

NOW I would like to say one thing before I start this chapter…

FOR CLAN ORDO! –Hits a red button which starts the story-

Chapter 2: 6 months later…

Slash! Overhand Cut! Parry! This was the current pattern the two combatants found them in as one tried to land a death blow against the other. Eventually one of the combatants grew tired and made a critical mistake which caused the other to get the advantage needed to disarm his opponent and go in for the kill; however he stopped when the tip of his blade rested against his opponent's throat.

"Damn Itachi you got me again," Daniel said with a smile, which got wider when he saw the corner of Itachi's mouth begin to twitch.

"You're improving," Itachi stated, "you used to only last thirty seconds."

"Sure and another ten seconds is any improvement," Daniel joked with a smirk. When the after sparring banter was over Daniel went and picked up his sword, Earth-splitter, from where it had landed. Chuckling he threw an arm around Itachi's shoulders and guided him off the training field.

"Now, now Itachi let's not be all gloom and doom," Daniel shouted enthusiastically, "otherwise we'll die of an ulcer before our time."

With that Itachi smiled and tossed his arm around his friend's shoulder and they laughed the entire way off the sparring field. Now if you had asked anyone six months ago they would have said Itachi was the ideal ninja, cold, quiet, and emotionless, but ever since he started being sparring partners with the "Demon's minion" everyone noticed a change in the Uchiha heir, he smiled a whole lot more, he more readily showed emotion, and he even told jokes now, poor ones but he was improving.

Daniel was also improving in his fighting skills, and in his control over his kekkai genkai, or bloodline limit, to the point people never really messed with Naruto anymore, though the occasional glare would be fired off. He had also volunteered to be Naruto's primary caregiver, which if you had asked Naruto was a huge step up from he had been, and he was currently working at a Shinobi weapon's shop in the market district of Konoha, as a source of income until he could join the Shinobi ranks. With the presence of Daniel in his life Naruto's personality also did a complete 180 from a scared boy always on the run from a mob, every other day, to a happy boy who finally had someone in his life.

"How's Anko-san doing," Itachi asked with a slight smile.

"Improving in leaps and bounds my dear friend," Daniel replied back with a wide grin. Two months ago after Daniel had picked up Naruto from his play date with Hinata, Daniel had heard someone crying for help from an alleyway. Now Daniel knew if he didn't immediately go investigate then Naruto would bug him till he went to see what was wrong. So turning into the alley way the noise was coming from Daniel was horrified by what he saw, three 20 year old looking men had a 16 year old girl backed up against the wall with a frightened look on her face, while the men had lecherous looks on their faces. This pissed Daniel off and he did the only thing his conscience would allow, he beat the hell out of the perverts and threatened that if they ever came near the girl again he would take away what made them men, needless to say the men had run away like a demon was chasing them. Ever since then the girl, known as Anko, had begun staying with them, though Hitomi Hyuga, Hinata's mom, kept insisting that Anko was suffering from a case of hero worship. After he and Itachi had picked up Naruto from another play date they went their separate ways, Itachi going to help his brother train while Daniel and Naruto went home. The place they had moved to was a massive step up from where they had been living, though considering the place they had been living in was a condemned building that wasn't saying much, the new place was a two bedroom apartment with a single bathroom, though the place had been made somewhat livable. When they got in they saw Anko dressed in her civilian attire, which consisted of baggy tan pants, a loose fitting black t-shirt, a pair of gray socks, a pair of running shoes, and a red ribbon holding her hair up. Sighing Daniel sat down on the couch, or as he referred to it his bed, and sighed heavily.

"Anko when was the last time you went out and made any friends," Daniel asked, a little worry edging it's into his voice. Anko looked nervous, as she always did when the subject was brought up, that was all the answer he needed. He then got up grabbed Anko around her neck and began pushing her to the door; he then opened the door and pushed her out the door. Anko frightfully tried to scramble back in the door, only for it be closed.

"You're not coming back in here till you make a new friend," Daniel shouted through the door. When Daniel turned he saw Naruto glaring at him.

"What," Daniel asked, a confused wondering what he did wrong, "she needed to get out of the house for a while."

Naruto just kept glaring at him with a childish pout before sitting down on the second hand couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Daniel ran a hand through his hair and sat on the couch, his sword sitting by the arm of the couch.

"What a odd little group we've become," Daniel stated to no one in particular.

"I must agree that you seem to have collected an odd little following Yamada-san," said an elderly voice in the kitchen. Sitting ramrod straight, and grabbing his sword, Daniel looked in the kitchen to see the Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting at the kitchen table and puffing on his pipe. Sighing Daniel sat back on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"You my dear Yamada-san seem to have a talent for collecting strays," Sarutobi stated, a slight chuckle in his voice, "First you save our little Naruto, the you befriend perhaps the coldest, most emotionless ninja in existence, and then you save the ex-apprentice of a traitor from being raped, is there no end to the acts of kindness you'll do?"

"Probably not," Daniel answered with a chuckle. Then Naruto glared at him and puffed his cheeks, "what she needs to get out of the house every once in a while."

Sarutobi just chuckled knowingly and puffed on his pipe a little more. It was a well-known fact amongst the few people that associated with the two people sitting on the couch across the apartment that ever since he had saved Anko from being raped she had developed a bad case of hero worship for the young man, and most girls couldn't blame her, not every day you get rescued by a living, breathing prince charming. But he had to agree, she needed to get some friends. He also noticed just how close Naruto an Yamada where, in just the short six months Yamada had been there Naruto had come to view him as a big brother, and like Anko had developed a case of hero worship. Smiling Sarutobi decided to just leave the small folder of paper work on the table he decided to leave and let the two do whatever they usually did around now.

Later that night Anko knocked on the door and was nervously twisting the hem of her shirt as she introduced her new friend, Kurenai, needless to say after almost ten minutes of intense questioning, complete with straight back chair and florescent light, from both Daniel and Naruto they readily accepted her into their little group. That night when he went to sleep Daniel's nightmares came back.

Begin Nightmare no jutsu….

_They were in Iraq it was his first deployment, they were rolling out in a convoy to secure a supply route when they were hit. The vehicle in front of him exploded. Next thing they knew they were under heavy fire. Daniel was doing his best to lay down supportive fire then that's when he saw it, his brother had a RPG exploded right in front of him. Quickly running over there he began putting pressure on the wound._

_ "It's ok bro you're gonna make it out of here," Daniel stated, whether it was to reassure himself or his brother he still didn't know, "MEDIC!"_

_ That's when he saw it his brother slowly pulled out a picture I smiled sadly as blood started to leak from his mouth._

_ "Well Becky don't look like I'll be making it to our wedding," his brother stated with a sad smile on his face as he gently kissed the picture._

_ "Don't you say that," Daniel shouted, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to think of some way to keep his brother alive long enough for the medic to get there. It was then he saw the light leave his brothers. Staring down at his brother's lifeless body in shock, Daniel could only sit there and stare as the battle winded down. Shakily picking up the picture he saw it was of a beautiful black haired woman of 25 with a bright smile and green eyes, she was wearing a plain black t-shirt and tan pants and she was holding a little boy of six with brown hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a shirt with the Avengers logo on the front baggy blue jeans and shoes that also had the Avengers logo on the sides, and he was also hold two Transformer toys as he smiled excitedly at the camera. His brother had his arm wrapped around the girl, at the time his brother was wearing a black unbuttoned over shirt, a AC/DC shirt on underneath that, and tan cargo pants. Naturally Daniel had been off with his friends, trying to have a good time before they deployed. _

_ Then the dream switched to two weeks later when he had the unenviable job of delivering the letter and having to tell Becky that he wouldn't be coming home._

End Nightmare no jutsu…

Daniel groaned as he woke up, rubbing his sweat soaked face with a sigh.

'_Well it wasn't as bad as usual_,' Daniel thought, usually somewhere in the nightmare his brother's corpse would unexpectedly get up and start chasing him. It was then he felt a unfamiliar pressure on his right arm. Looking over he saw Naruto laying on his stomach and Anko snuggled up to his side.

"It usually like that for you in the morning," said a female voice just outside his field of vision.

"This one of the good days," Daniel responded with a sigh. Using his one free hand Daniel nudged Anko awake, and then he shook Naruto awake. Once they had completed their morning ritual Daniel grabbed his sword and dropped Naruto off at the Hyuga complex, the Hyuga clan being one of the groups of people he knew he could trust Naruto with, he then went to his part time job at the Rising Phoenix Shinobi Shop. Sensing something was off Daniel stepped to the side, only for the resident tomboy Tenten Himura to thump against the ground.

"How did you I was there," Tenten asked, a childish glare on her face.

"Instinct," Daniel stated with a smile on his face. Then he simply picked Tenten up and set her on the counter as he stood behind the register, sword underneath the counter and decided to patiently wait out his shift before he went to train with Itachi some more.

Meanwhile with Itachi…

Itachi was smiling as he ran his brother Saskue through the hand signs for the Great Fireball Jutsu again, noting how much Saskue had improved. When a ANBU with a cat mask appeared right next to him.

"Itachi-san the Hokage requests your presence," the ANBU stated. Itachi simply nodded and the ANBU shunshined away. Saskue frowned, thinking his brother would immediately go to see what mission the Hokage wanted only to be surprised when Itachi was still standing there.

"Brother aren't you gonna go see why the Hokage asked for you," Saskue asked confused. Itachi merely smiled at the question.

"I promised to help you train," Itachi stated with a small smile, "right now that takes priority."

With a wide grin on his face Saskue redoubled his efforts, wanting to not disappoint his brother.

Later…

Itachi walked into the Hokage's office thirty minutes later, a small smile on his face.

"You're late," Sarutobi stated matter-of-factly.

"Something required my attention," Itachi replied. Sarutobi nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Itachi the reason I have called you here is because I'm removing you from the ANBU black ops," Sarutobi stated, immediately Itachi wanted to yell at the old man for even suggesting such a thing, but the Hokage's next words shot that down, "and I'm placing you on a team with Yamada-san."

And that's a wrap :P.

Also in case you people wanna get up in arms about how Anko and Itachi are acting OOC, let me clarify a few things:

1: In both the Manga and the Anime Itachi had not real interaction with anyone but the Hokage and his clan, so therefore now that he has someone other than them to interact with his personality will come out different.

2: The reason Anko hero worships Daniel is because he did what no other villager had done, he stood up for her and he protected her. Therefore Anko's otherwise tomboyish, flirty personality will be stunted for a while.

SO if you don't like that go to my profile and scroll down till you find the DX quote.

Till next time…

FOR THE GLORY OF MANDALORE!


	3. The Team is Formed

So from what I'm gathering my story is…good. O.o

Oh well glad you all like it.

You people are the reason I write these stories, cuz if it wasn't for you I'd be just some weirdo.

So anyway here's chapter 3 of The Soldier and The Fox.

FOR THE GLORY OF MANDALORE!

-Hits a red button which starts the story-

Chapter 3: The team is formed…

Itachi stood there in shock, the Hokage had just told him he, the best anbu seen since the Yondaime himself, was being removed from the anbu black ops to be on a team with Yamada. Shaking himself from his reverie Itachi began thinking of all the pros and cons of the Hokage's proposal, on the one hand he'd have more time to train Yamada to make him a better Shinobi and he'd be able to spend more time with Saskue, hopefully he'd be able to pull his little brother away from the clan's archaic ideals, but he'd receive a massive cut in pay, something he'd need if he was to buy a house away from his father, who was perhaps as Yamada said

"a giant stick in the mud".

"And I will be moving you, him, Naruto, and Anko into the Namikaze estates," Sarutobi stated, puffing on his pipe waiting for Itachi's answer.

"Hokage you are far too generous," Itachi stated, after he managed to get most of his shock out of the way.

"So Itachi do you choose to accept," Sarutobi asked again, knowing that he had just sealed the deal.

"Of course Hokage-sama," Itachi replied, still in state of surprise at the Hokage's statement, "but why me?"

"Because Itachi-san he responds best to you," Sarutobi stated simply, needless to say that statement was a hundred percent true, since he had tried everyone from a genin on up to himself and the only one Yamada seemed to even remotely respond to was Itachi, why he didn't know.

"Hokage-sama can I bring Saskue with me," Itachi asked, hoping to finally get his brother away from the clan.

"I am sorry Itachi but that is strictly up to his clan," Sarutobi stated, knowing that Itachi, Naruto, and even Yamada were trying to pull the young Uchiha away from his clan's outdated way of thinking. But sadly since Saskue was a Uchiha he fell directly under his clan's laws, so there was little Sarutobi could do unless there was a clear cut case of abuse, endangering civilians, or neglect. Itachi sadly bowed and left the Hokage's office, though Itachi had a small smile on his face.

"It's something at least," Itachi said out loud, as he walked down the streets headed to Yamada's apartment. When he got there he heard sounds of running, a few things crashing to the floor, and a loud shout. Quickly throwing open the door, Itachi saw Yamada chasing Naruto round the apartment trying to get some folder back. Chuckling Itachi watched the spectacle for a good few minutes, until Naruto ran by him and he tripped him. Naruto immediately began rolling until he hit a wall, bringing him to a dead stop with the folder landing just outside his immediate reach. With that Yamada stomped over, grabbed the folder, and read its contents, his eyes widen the longer he read the folder.

"Says here you are my new squad leader Itachi," Yamada said in disbelief, his eyes going wide.

"I accepted the position just today actually," Itachi stated, a slight smirk playing across his features, "Training ground six 9 a.m. tomorrow?"

"You got it boss," Yamada stated, giving Itachi a sloppy version of a salute.

Chuckling Itachi was about to leave before he stopped, remembering something.

"By the way we are moving into the Namikaze estates," Itachi stated matter of factly, "I expect you to be moved in by the end of next week."

With nothing more than a smile Yamada nodded and began ordering naruto to pack up all their clothes, as far as he saw it the furniture could stay. Smiling he began thinking of all the events, good and bad, that were to come.

Meanwhile in a Unknown location, on Earth…

Sighing for the umpteenth time SPC Mason Storm was once again looking for the body of one SPC Daniel Reaver, and he had been on the search for the about six months. When someone once asked why they were still searching the Battalion Commander forced said soldier to recite the Soldier's Creed sixty times and then had his rank taken away. Immediately everyone began assuming that his parents had connections high up in the chain of command. Mason just snorted at that and kept looking; after all he had met the guy's mom and dad so no way did they have any connections in the military whatsoever. Sighing Mason decided to take a five minute break in front of a cave. Sighing he wanted so badly to take off the body armor and helmet he was forced to wear, but knew that if a NCO came by and saw him without it on they'd start raising a fuss.

"Damn it Daniel why'd you have to disappear," Mason shouted to no one in particular before he lost his balance and fell backward, right into the cave. Screaming the whole down Mason bore witness to an Aurora Borealis inside the mountain, just before he felt his back thump against hard unforgiving ground. Grumbling he looked around and saw that he was in some kind of alley, walking out he saw girl with bright red hair with a loaf of bread in her hands and she was running from a grown man with some kind of knife in his hand.

"Get back here thief," the man shouted. Mason then took a look at the girl's clothes and saw that they were tattered and full of holes. Quickly yanking the girl into the alley and covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream he waited for the man to pass by. Once the man did he let the girl go. The girl's first reaction was to cower in fear of the new person, thinking he was gonna turn her into the mean man with the knife.

"It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you," Mason calmly told the girl, after all he had gladly gone hungry after handing a group of starving kids his MRE before. Needless to say the girl didn't believe him and pressed herself closer to the wall. Sighing Mason just leaned against the opposite wall and sighed, right as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Damn knew I should have grabbed something to eat," he said, mostly to himself. He then felt something being pushed into his lap, looking down he noticed it was a sandwich. Smiling he gladly accepted the sandwich and took a bite out of it. About a minute later he finished his sandwich and looked at the girl, noticing her dark red hair, brown eyes, and general state of her clothes told him she was either dirt poor or an orphan who ran away from the local orphanage.

"What's your name young one," Mason asked calmly.

"My name is Tayuya," the girl answered, looking at him curiously, "What's your name mister?"

"My name is Ishimaru Masato," Mason answered, deciding it was necessary to drop his real name for now. With that Tayuya crawled over and snuggled close to him as she dozed off. Sighing Mason picked the little girl up and began looking for at least a abandoned building. Ten minutes later he found a abandoned bar and calmly walked inside, noticing the door was suspiciously not boarded up. Calmly opening the door he found a bed upstairs, he calmly put her in it and sighed.

"What am I getting myself into," Mason asked, scratching the back of his head. Sighing he found a mirror and looked into it. What he saw was a little shocking to say the least. He looked in and saw that his hair had grown out and swept back, his dark brown eyes had a hint of green around the iris, his clothes were no longer the standard issue uniform, instead the uniform was replaced with a long dark blue sleeved shirt, black pants, and dark brown combat boots. Strapped to either side of the belt he was wearing was a pair of trench knives. Pulling the knives out of their sheathes and saw that the knives were beautifully made with the back edge of the blade being serrated and the cutting edge being almost a razor's edge. Smiling he grabbed a two spare blankets and a pillow and laid them out on the floor, where he fell asleep not knowing all the problems that were about befall him and the little girl laying in the bed.

Back in Konoha, next day…

Daniel woke up the next day and was about to slam his pillow back on his head and try to cram in another half hour of sleep. However his eyes immediately shot wide open, as he remembered what was so important about this day. Quickly grabbing his clock he saw that the time was 8:30 a.m. Seeing the time he quickly hopped out of bed, threw on the only set of clothes he still had hanging in his closet. He then proceeded to try and put on his boots, while going down the stairs, and ran out the door with all haste, needless to say he arrived at the training ground with just enough time to munch on a cereal bar and tie his bootlaces up. About five minutes afterwards Itachi arrived, calm and collected.

"You made it," Itachi stated, then looked at his watch, "with two minutes to spare."

Smiling Daniel was going to try and make some quip about how "time is money", when Itachi threw a kunai at him. Catching the kunai in between his hands Daniel was about to try and toss it back, when he had to side step a palm strike to his abdomen.

"Today your hands-on training begins in earnest," Itachi stated, as he performed a flawless sweep kick that knocked Daniel's feet out from under him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna be a sadist about this," Daniel asked, already knowing his friend was about to put him through a world of pain.

"Whatever gave you that idea," Itachi asked, a little too innocently. Sighing Daniel got up and went through the routine again and again till Itachi decided to call it a day, which wasn't until almost four pm.

Meanwhile with Anko and Kurenai…

Anko had just finished dropping Naruto off with the Hyuga clan, with Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga being one of the few people aside from herself and Itachi that Yamada trusted with Naruto, when she met her friend Kurenai. Together they headed to Anko's favorite dango shop and they talked along the way, mostly about nothing of grave importance, until Kurenai brought up Anko's weakness, besides Naruto, who she viewed as a baby brother, and Dango.

"So where's Yamada-san," Kurenai asked curiously, just catching a slight blush on her friends face.

"He got put on a team with Itachi-kun," Anko stated, with a slight, almost imperceptible stutter working its way into her voice.

"Anko I've been meaning to ask you something," Kurenai said, eyeing her friend real quick. Anko was currently wearing a tan trench coat that went to her mid-calf, knee length Shinobi pants, black sandals, her Konoha headband tied around her neck, a orange hair tie holding up her hair, and, from what she could see, a black short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve ninja mesh top underneath that.

"What's that," Anko asked, the blush slowly receding from her face.

"Why are you so nervous around Yamada-san," Kurenai asked curiously, causing Anko to blush a slight tint of red across her cheeks.

"H-h-he's kind, sweet, he's allows looking out for me, and he's handsome," Anko stated, hoping it would satisfy Kurenai's curiosity.

"I asked why you were nervous around him," Kurenai stated, "not his qualifications as boyfriend material."

It was then Kurenai stopped and her eyes went wide at some sudden realization.

"You have a crush on him don't you," Kurenai asked, eyes slightly wide. Anko's only response was to nod slowly and then look at the ground, with a deep blush that had spread across most of her face. Without a single thought Kurenai grabbed Anko's wrist and drug her friend behind her.

"Where are we going," Anko asked, trying to keep up with her friend's pace.

"To get you some clothes that will surely get his attention," Kurenai answered, a almost maniacal glee in her eyes.

Later that evening….

Daniel came home exhausted, his body telling him not to take another step or he'd fall face first onto the ground. When he got to the Hyuga household they had told him that Naruto had wanted to spend the night, so he and Hinata could play more tomorrow, needless to say Daniel tiredly agreed. It was when he sat on the couch, somewhat knowing he was gonna pass out right there, that he saw Anko poke her head out of her bedroom door.

"Umm Yamada-san are you ok," Anko asked, making sure that her head was the only thing not being blocked by the door.

"Just a little tired is all why, what's up," Daniel asked, curious about why Anko would try to hide her body behind a door. Now Daniel would be the first to admit he thought Anko was beautiful, hell she was more often than not the subject of some of his better dreams, but something always kept him from crossing the line to asking her out on a date.

"Nothing," Anko stated, and he saw she was about to retreat into her room when a invisible force pushed her right into his line of sight. Once he got a good look at her his mouth hit the floor and he could swear he heard Yakko and Wakko from Animaniacs giving a resounding "Hello Nurse" inside his head. Anko's hair, which was normally up in a pineapple like ponytail, was down and straightened, her light brown eyes were brought out with a slight tint of mascara, her lips looked somewhat shiny from whatever lip gloss she was probably wearing, but what caught his attention the most was the clothes she was wearing. She had a spaghetti strap black dress that was low cut, showing just enough cleavage to be enticing, and the dress stopped right at her knees, and she wore high heeled shoes that showed off her perfectly pedicured toes. Needless to say if he wasn't so tired right now, and if he didn't have Anko filed under the "Do Not Touch Without Permission" file in his mind, he'd have jumped her right then and there.

"Anko," Daniel called, already becoming entranced by her as he walked slowly across the living room to her, "you're beautiful."

Anko's reaction was to blush a dark shade of scarlet, then she noticed that Daniel was moving closer to her, deciding she shouldn't let him do all the work she slowly walked over towards him. Once they were close enough Daniel pulled Anko close to him and leaned forward, ready to kiss her. Anko began leaning up to meet his lips when she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves when she caught the scent of metal, sweat, and something unique to Daniel. When their lips met it was a soft, gentle kiss, nothing soul searing or desperate, but it served to let the other person know what the other thought of them. With a slight grunt of effort Daniel picked Anko up and began walking towards Anko's room, and with a slight kick the door closed.

Ok so at the end of this chapter it may or may not be implied that Daniel and Anko may or may not have done the deed. . .

And as it stands I may or may not have to bump this story up to M for mature suggested content.

Oh well how will Tayuya's life turn out now that she has someone who cares?

Who will be the other two members of the team?

Stay Tuned and Find out!


End file.
